


Lena and Kara Break the Internet

by Fictionista654



Series: The Day Supergirl Came Out [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-09 08:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19884700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictionista654/pseuds/Fictionista654
Summary: You asked for it, I wrote some of it and got lazy and decided to upload it in parts, yay let's do this!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You asked for it, I wrote some of it and got lazy and decided to upload it in parts, yay let's do this!

Ellen Degeneres @TheEllenShow  
@LenaLuthorCorp From one highly attractive lesbian to another, welcome to the club!  
#lesbihonest #ellen #lena luthor

Supergirl @YesThatSupergirl  
@LenaLuthorCorp I love you.

Taylor Swift @taylorswift13  
Today is a great day for women everywhere.   
#lgbtq #youneedtocalmdown 

Jimmy Kimmel @jimmykimmel  
What many of you don’t know is that I’m the reason @LenaLuthorCorp is gay  
#used to date 

Winn Schott @NotJustIT  
@jimmykimmel  
Ohhhhh boy

Zendaya @Zendaya  
@jimmykimmel  
k.

roxanegay @rgay  
Congratulations @LenaLuthorCorp for speaking your truth!

superfannonsensery.tumblr.com  
ok so omg ok wow let me just calm down ok SO i made gif-sets if anyone wants u can use them but please credit me!!!! yes, supergirl carrying lena is real, trust me i don’t have the skills to fake that, enjoy

Buzzfeed—>15 Times Lena Luthor Was Super Gay and No One Noticed  
—She shook Angela Merkel’s hand for seven full seconds. I’m shaking.  
—She wore red lipstick which is the gayest color, no I don’t make the rules. I’m shooketh.  
—She made this face at Emma Watson. Shaken to the core.

Wonder Woman @AmazonGoddess  
I am giving so many kisses to my sister, the amazing Lena Luthor, muah! Today you are an Amazon!

The Trevor Project @TheTrevorProject  
It’s okay not to be okay. We’re always here.  
Emma Watson @EmmaWatson  
Love is love <3 

kyliejenner  
Introducing my new line of facial cleansers, BrilloX

Buzzfeed—>Kylie Jenner Just Announced Her New Skincare Line, and It’s Batshit

Buzzfeed—>Chrissy Teigen Just Threw So Much Shade at Kylie Jenner, and We Are Here For It

Chrissy Teigen @ChrissyTeigen  
did kylie jenner like not realize there was something happening rn 

Ellen Page @EllenPage  
I’m so happy Lena Luthor and Supergirl are in this world  
Supergirl @Supergirl  
Love ya too

Hayley Kiyoko @HayleyKiyoko  
This is a reminder that our voices are important.  
#Lena Luthor #Supergirl 

i-would-sell-my-family-for-two-cents-and-a-date-with-supergirl.tumblr.com  
excuse me this is the only thing i’ll be talking about forever. i’m just gonna go cry ig. or rewatch pll for the 3789175 time.

Donald Trump @realDonaldTrump  
Just had a very productive meeting with esteemed senator Mitch McConnell. Great guy!  
Kara Danvers @AceReporter  
Literally shut the fuck up.


	2. Chapter 2

The Onion—>Area Man “Depressed” to Learn Lena Luthor Is Gay  
“I just really thought I had a shot with her,” said Dan, 47. At press time, he was searching for cereal under the couch cushions.

Cat Grant @CatGrant  
Bravo, @LenaLuthorCorp and @YesThatSupergirl.   
#SuperCorp

Supergirl @YesThatSupergirl  
Thank you, @CatGrant!  
#is supercorp a thing now?

Lena Luthor @LenaLuthorCorp  
@Amazon Goddess <3 <3 <3

supergirl-is-keanu-reeves-in-disguise.tumblr.com  
DID U GUYS SEE THIS LENA LUTHOR TWEETED BACK AT WONDER WOMAN I AM NOT OKAY I AM NOT OKAY I AM NOT OKAY

Netflix US @netflix  
We are SO excited to hear about Lena Luthor and Supergirl. Join us in celebrating by watching the Netflix Original documentary “Super: a Hero's Tale”!!

The Flash @speedster  
I know I don’t exist in this universe, but I had to say congrats to my best buddy SUPERGIRL!

Supergirl @YesThatSupergirl  
@speedsterHow are you sending this??

The Flash @speedster  
@YesThatSupergirl I could tell you, but then I’d have to kill you ;) No seriously, then I’d have to kill you.

Lena Luthor @LenaLuthorCorp  
@speedster I’m watching you.

superfannonsensery.tumblr.com  
ok so it has come to my attention ppl have been reposting my gif-sets without crediting me >:( i worked hard on them and it actually makes me sick that ppl r taking my work and passing it off as their own. if u see this happening, it would be great if u could shoot me a message  
\-->ican’tthinkofaurlplzleavemealone.tumblr.com  
aldjflasjfl;ajdsfladskj i am SO sorry, i think i reblogged a stolen version, i’ll take it down right now and reblog from the source!  
\---->superfannonsensery.tumblrcom  
klajkxuqwojoijladf it’s literally so ok u didn’t know aklsjdf;lajsdlk;fj

Superman @Superman  
I’m proud of you, kiddo. @YesThatSupergirl

Supergirl @YesThatSupergirl  
Watch who you call kiddo! I changed your diapers! :)-

Vice—>How Lena Luthor is Queering Capitalism 

roxanegay @rgay  
@VICE, I ask you this as a friend. Are you okay?

Harley Quinn @normalisasettingonthedryer   
IN HONOR OF LENA LUTHOR, I WILL NOT ATTACK GOTHAM CITY TONIGHT :DDDD

Poison Ivy @plantsarebetterthanyou  
@normalisasettingonthedryer Damn, I did my nails and everything.

Lin-Manuel Miranda @Lin_Manuel  
I decide to take a shower, and Lena Luthor is dating Supergirl? @YesThatSupergirl @LenaLuthorCorp Let me know if you want me to officiate, I’m applying to be a notary as we speak.


End file.
